


Some Dree fanart (and Tech of course)

by CEFaust



Series: Dreamnoblade fanart [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Top Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEFaust/pseuds/CEFaust
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dreamnoblade fanart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158380
Comments: 9
Kudos: 258





	Some Dree fanart (and Tech of course)

I have some Dreee

I think you have notice this but yeah, i like to draw Dre with a hairpin.

Dre too. But i cant draw Tech so hes lonely now.

Today is my country New Year. It called Tet (you may know?)

So i decided to draw something

Here😎

And then i have an old work. I wonder why i drew Dream looks like some anime character? 

I've drew it since the community house blows up i think.

I think it was:

"They blow up the community house, Techno!"

"Calm down bae. Just take a revenge."

Btw. Thank you all for supporting me. I'm very happy

((It's a repost cuz by some reason it glitched and then the pictures just blow up like community house))


End file.
